Tough Love
by Obsequious101
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha have been fighting A LOT recently.  One day it all becomes too much for Kagome and she leaves.  What does the future hold for them and where does Kouga fit into it?
1. The Fight

_A/N Hey guys this is my first FanFic. Im really nervous about how it will be recieved but id appreciate any advice to make my writing style more readable! I hope you enjoy it!_

As they approached the hut they heard raised voices and the sound of breaking glass. Sango and Miroku looked at each other.

"I knew we shouldn't have left them alone" Sango sighed

"What's going on here?" Miroku asked as he stepped into the hut, only to step back so as to narrowly avoid a glass connecting with his head.

Neither Inuyasha nor Kagome had even noticed their friends watching them with shocked expressions on their faces.

"Never…call…me…that…AGAIN!" Kagome screamed in pure anger as another glass was thrown.

Inuyasha was hiding behind an upturned table, muttering obscenities as he crouched on yet another shard of glass.

"Calm down you bloody wench!" he yelled back at her, cowering as a chopstick, used as a spear, was flung his way.

"No I will not calm down! I've had enough of you telling me I'm no good, that I'm pathetic. I've just had ENOUGH!" Kagome raged, looking for something else to throw at him.

Miroku and Sango used this unscheduled lapse to rush in and try to talk some sense into the two quarrelers.

"Kagome?!" Sango exclaimed as she reached the quivering girl "What in the world happened?"

Kagome stood up straight and jutted out her chin in an effort to stop the tears from flowing "I just can't stand him anymore Sango. I just can't!"

"Shh…sh it's ok Kagome" Sango whispered as she hugged her best friend, carefully taking the boot she had intended to throw next, from her hand and onto the floor.

Meanwhile Miroku was checking Inuyasha for injuries.

"Get off me monk!" he said pushing him away

Miroku sighed and sat down next to him "So what did you do this time?"

"Who knows? Anything sets off that short-tempered psycho wench" Inuyasha said angrily, although he did peer hesitantly over the table while saying it.

He turned back as a muffled sound came from Miroku, who appeared to be choking. splutter Inuyasha smacked him on the back to get the monk breathing again. The he realized that Miroku was laughing at him.

"…YOU said that KAGOME was short-tempered?splutter splutter"

Miroku was now rolling on the floor clutching his stomach as he laughed loudly. Inuyasha got to his feet and looked at the monk with a disgusted look on his face "I hope you roll on the glass you stupid monk" and he sulked off.

With all the noise Miroku was making, Sango decided that the best place for her to talk properly with Kagome would be in the hot spring. Kagome readily agreed, after all chucking objects across a room, tired a girl out.

They draped the clothes across a rock and slipped into the deliciously warm, crystal clear water. The sheer beauty of the hot springs never failed to calm Kagome down. Beautiful, lush green trees dotted around the springs, surrounded by flowers and bushes of amazing colors. But just before sunset was when the hot springs was at its most beautiful. The spring seemed to emit an icy blue glow, the steam from the water wafted around the place, reflecting the last rays of the setting sun and the dark silhouette of the trees was the perfect backdrop for the absolutely breathtaking scene.

Kagome had ever only seen it like this once though due to Inuyasha saying that it was way too dangerous to be out in the open like that. Such a control freak, she thought to herself dryly.

She then realized that Sango had been talking to her "Sorry, I zoned out a bit. What did you ask?"

"I asked you what he did to make you so angry" She said curiously as she leant back against a sun warmed rock.

Kagome thought about it for a minute "It was just what he usually says, but for some reason something inside me just snapped this time. Oh and he called me Kikyo."

"He did what?!"

"Yep, and when I said that I most defiantly was not his precious Kikyo, he smirked and said that that was obvious because she was far smarter and better looking than me."

"Oh no he didn't!" Sango exclaimed "He has no right to compare the two of you, especially if he's lying."

Kagome started combing her long black hair "Lying?"

Sango rolled her eyes "Well I think that it's obvious that Kikyo does not share you're intelligence. And as for the looks…I think everybody knows that he's just downright lying."

Kagome laughed and flicked her hair back over the shoulder. She knew that the Kikyo bashing was just to make her feel better, but she appreciated it just the same "Thanks Sango."

Sango smiled "No problem, but then again maybe we need a second opinion…what do you think Miroku?"

Down jumped Miroku from his tree "I think you are far prettier and smarter than Kikyo, Kagome my dear."

"How did you know that he was here?" Kagome asked, laughing as they both swam into the shadows.

"I have come to learn the sounds a perverted monk makes in the wild" Sango giggled to Kagome before turning back to the peeping tom "Now leave monk before I slap you."

"Ahhh Sango honey, you're harsh words only fill me with even more desire for you."

Sango raised an eyebrow and her eyes glinted dangerously.

Miroku hesitated and slowly retreated "Then again I could have mistaken desire for fear."

When he'd run off Sango and Kagome looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"How about we forget about all guys and relax for the next half an hour?" Kagome smiled to her friend.

"Agreed."


	2. Kouga

Inuyasha was lazing on his usual branch, when Miroku joined him.

"So" the monk said "I hear that you called Kagome Kikyo"

Inuyasha looked at the grinning monk for a second before swatting him around the head "You were spying on them again weren't you?"

"I never reveal where my information comes from" Miroku grinned "But seriously, did you?"

"Feh. Maybe, why does it matter?"

Miroku snorted "You really have no idea do you?"

"About what?"

"Calling Kagome your DEAD EX LOVERS NAME is pretty bad when it comes to Kagome, and then to compare her with Kikyo and say that Kikyo comes out on top? Pft that's just stupid."

"Well Kikyo is far more skilled with a bow and arrow, she's better looking and she's nicer" Inuyasha smirked.

"I agree with absolutely NONE of that but especially when you said that Kikyo was prettier. Besides, Kagome has the most gorgeous legs, and her butt is so…"

"Hey!" Inuyasha yelled at the monk as he saw his eyes glaze over "Quit it!"

Miroku shook his head at the hanyou "I just don't get you Inuyasha, you're blindly in love with Kikyo but as soon as a guy looks at Kagome you blow up. It's not fair to her" and he jumped down to introduce himself to a pretty young woman who was making her way to the village.

Inuyasha stared after the guy who had given him advice on how to treat a woman. Miroku now had one arm around the girl but his other hand was situated on her friends butt.

Inuyasha snorted. What a hypocrite, he thought as he watched them leave. Miroku chose that moment to turn around and yell at him "You better apologize, Inuyasha, or the next few days are going to be very awkward."

Miroku couldn't hear the answer but he assumed it was something along the lines of "Feh."

"Where's Miroku?" Sango asked as they wandered into the campsite to find Inuyasha already eating.

"Following a pretty villager and her friend" he answered watching Kagome as she sat down. He noticed that she chose the place furtherest (_my computer is saying this isn't a word but I'm sure it is! though I probably haven't spelt it right!) _away from him.

She was fiddling with the pendant around her neck. He didn't quite remember when she'd got it, but he'd noticed it over the last couple of weeks because she kept fiddling with it. She's never taken it off and seemed to be fascinated by it. He wondered who had given it to her and felt a sharp pang of jealousy towards the person whose gift meant so much to her.

Dinner was awkward. With Inuyasha and Kagome not talking, Sango tried to make light conversation. She was rewarded with a cold glare from Inuyasha.

All of a sudden, Kagome jumped to her feet, causing Sango and Inuyasha to follow in a fighting stance.

"What?" Sango asked, confused

"Kouga's here" Kagome exclaimed.

Inuyasha sniffed the air and growled "That flea bitten mangy wolf, I…Hey how did you know he was here?"

She ignored him and rushed outside, yelling behind her "You guys carry on eating; I need to talk to Kouga."

Inuyasha appeared in front of her, blocking her path "Nuh uh. There's no way I'm letting you go and see Wolfy"

"Who's asking?" Kagome said rolling her eyes "Now get out of my way."

"No" he said, his eyes flashing.

"Sit" she said sweetly before jumping over him, grabbing something out of her sleeping bag and heading for the forest.

Sango offered her hand to the grumpy hanyou who ignored it and stood up with a very pissed off expression on his face "Do you know why she needed to see that wolf so bad?"

Sango shrugged and said coyly "Maybe she needed SOMEONE to admit their undying, passionate love for her, and she just couldn't get that here."

Inuyasha gave Sango a look that could kill.

Miroku decide to make his appearance and walked towards them, his shirt wrinkled and even untidier than usual.

"Ahhh so the man whore returns after a long hours work" Sango mocked, walking back to finish eating.

"Who was counting?" Miroku smirked although his retort fell on deaf ears as she'd already left. He turned to Inuyasha "Hey where's Kagome?"

He ignored the monk and stomped off to his tree, muttering under his breath about stupid humans and smelly wolves. What could she be talking to him about? What could she be DOING with him? Why was it so important that she had to run off like that?


	3. Thank You Gift

**Diisclaimer: oops i forgot about this. I dont own Inuyasha blahdy blahdy blah sob**

"Kouga?!" Kagome yelled as she ran towards where she thought he was.

She rested against a tree to catch her breath.

She knew that as soon as she'd finished talking to Kouga and returned to her friends, she'd have to do some damage control with Inuyasha.

She felt a very sudden, yet passionate surge of anger sweep through her when she thought of him.

"Stubborn, lovesick…" she murmured bitterly

"Kagome?" Kouga asked curiously.

She jumped and turned around to see Kouga leaning on another tree, watching her.

"You wanted me?" he grinned

They both knew that he wished the double meaning to be true.

"Kouga" she smiled, running over to hug him.

At first he just stood there, shocked, until he came to his senses and wrapped his arms around her and squeezed back "I see you missed me" he chuckled.

They broke apart, much to the disappointment of Kouga and Kagome blushed.

"I just…well…the last time we saw each other you gave me this… "And she touched the beautiful sapphire pendant around her neck "…just after you saved me and my friends and I never…"

Kouga waited patiently as she stumbled her way through what she was trying to say. He couldn't help but revel in her nervousness as she talked to him. Her cheeks were pink and she was chewing her bottom lip, a gesture that intrigued the wolf.

"…I never got to thank you! Nobody knew that it was you that saved us, Kouga and I know you didn't want me to tell them but I need to say thanks, and give you…this" Kagome said in a rush, as she held out a rectangular box to him to take.

He stared at her "Kagome, you didn't have to. To know that you are alive and healthy is all I need in return" and he gave her a grin that made her blush even more.

"No, please Kouga" she said quietly.

He nodded and took the box from her and opened it.

He pulled out a red and gold sword sharpener and gasped at its beauty. It had a blood red plate with delicate gold piping in an intricate design on the end.

Kagome had never given a guy a present like this, and didn't know what his reaction meant.

She glanced at him awkwardly as he ran his long, slender fingers up and down it.

She couldn't take it anymore "Do you like it?" she blurted out "If you don't, then don't worry, I can always take it back."

"Kagome, I love it" Kouga said very seriously, looking into her warm brown eyes "but I cant take this from you."

"Kouga you nearly died saving us, even Inuyasha, and then you watched over us as we recovered even though you were so badly hurt" she said as she glance at the massive scar that went from his shoulder to under his clothing.

Kouga looked shocked as he heard this but Kagome just smiled "There's something special about your pendant Kouga, I can always tell where you are and how you're feeling."

There was an awkward silence.

"Thank you Kagome" he said quietly, not meeting her gaze.

Kagome lifted his face with her hand and kissed him on the cheek "Thank YOU Kouga."

She watched him walk back to his pack; the sword sharpener cradled in his hands, and sighed.

---------------------------------------------------------

When she finally returned to the hut, Inuyasha jumped down from his branch to land in front of her.

"You've been with that mutt for over an hour! What were you doing for that long?" He demanded.

Kagome winced at him calling Kouga a mutt and pushed Inuyasha aside "It was no longer than your little visits with Kikyo. Now leave me alone."

Inuyasha was fuming as Kagome pulled out her sleeping bag and moved to sleep as far away from him as she could get.

Miroku and Sango were already asleep, which was good for Miroku because if Sango had known where his hand was rested, he surely would have been slapped.

Inuyasha returned to his post wondering what business Kagome had with Kouga. He remembered seeing her pick something up from her sleeping bag just before she ran off but he was sure she didn't have it now. He made sure she was asleep before letting his own eyes drift closed, still thinking about what she could have given Kouga.

-----------------------------------------------------------

A couple of nights later, Inuyasha was back on sentry duty, in his usual perch. He heard a rustle and looked down to see Kagome come up to join him. It had been a peaceful night so far, other than the occasional groan from Miroku as he received another slap from Sango. There was a long awkward silence (_there's been a lot of them)_ as they sat side by side.

Kagome couldn't stand the fact they hadn't talked to each other since her night with Kouga and decided it was time to make peace "I'm sorry for snapping at you that night. I know that you were just worried about me."

She waited for him to reply but he turned his face away from her and remained silent.

"Well…"she asked, confused.

He turned to face her in a flash and she gasped as she saw the fury in his eyes "Don't you understand what he wants Kagome?! He wants to take you away from me…" he trailed off, his voice shaking with emotion "and it looks like it's worked."

"Inuyasha! I would never leave! I…"

He carried on as if he hadn't heard her"…but I'm not going to let him even if I have to…" he growled through gritted teeth. Then he registered what she'd said and his tone softened "Really?"

"Of course! You guys are my family! I couldn't leave" she said smiling at him.

"Good cos I don't think I could cope if you left" he said blushing.

Once again Inuyasha had surprised her. Did he just imply that he needed her? This was defiantly a step up from being called pathetic and useless. And then there was that Kikyo thing.

As if thinking her name had summoned her soul finders, they appeared on the outskirts of the forest.

Inuyasha, not realizing that she'd seen them, jumped up "I'm going for a walk."

Kagome watched as he flew off. How could he say those things, be so jealous and then run off to go with Kikyo? How could he do that to her? She felt a tear slide down her cheek and angrily brushed it away. She'd cried too much over his betrayals, she wasn't going to any more. She climbed down the tree, her mind made up about what she should do. It was time to sort this out and confront Inuyasha.

_A/N Hey there! i have a tendency to go off topic and forget my plot so if the story is not going the way you'd like it to, tell me and i'll see what i can do! R&R PLEASE!_


	4. The Last Straw

Sango woke up with Miroku's hand on her thigh. Rolling her eyes, she shoved him away and yawned drowsily. She paused for a second before shaking Miroku awake.

"Wha..?" he mumbled, sitting up, his hair mussed in a way that made him look absolutely adorable.

Sango ignored it and instead said in a panicked voice "Where's Kagome and Inuyasha?"

Miroku's eyes snapped back open and his hand moved away from Sango thigh and back to his side "Shit."

They simultaneously heard the faint screams coming from the paddock beside them.

As they sprinted in the direction of the voices, the screams became clearer and they could hear the words.

"…you…you BASTARD! I can't believe I ever thought…"

"Me?! You're the one that ran off with that MUTT without even explaining…"

Sango and Miroku got there just in time to see Kagome's face contort into an incredulous expression.

"I ran off?!?! SIT!" she yelled moving closer to the fallen hanyou "After all that you said last night, you left to your precious Kikyo!"

He gaped "How did…"

"SIT! I saw them, you idiot! SIT! You didn't even tell me the truth!" she yelled, tears welling up over her eyelashes "She's dead! Why can't you move on Inuyasha?! I'm here and I'm alive…"

Miroku gasped at the mention of Kikyo being dead. If there was one way to set the hanyou off completely, this was a sure fire way.

"What?! You?!" Inuyasha scoffed, his eyes flashing red "We don't need you here Kagome" he spat her name like it was poison "You're just a nuisance."

"Th…that's not what you said last night" she stammered.

"Kikyo's a better fighter than you; she's the REAL protector of the shards. YOU'RE NOT NEEDED! YOU'RE AN ANNOYANCE!" he yelled at her.

"SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!" Kagome screamed, her tears flowing freely now "Fine you love-sick asshole! I'm going and I'm NOT coming back."

She headed towards the forest, running as fast as she could. Sango tried to follow her but knew that it was no use, she couldn't keep up with her and it was probably better that she had a couple of hours to herself. She would have to come back through their camp to get to the well and then they would talk.

Miroku took one look at the groaning Inuyasha, still rooted to the ground and walked away in disgust, not bothering to help him up or even talk to him.

Miroku went to find Sango and saw her on the each of the forest, Kagome having disappeared into it. They walked back to the camp together in silence. Inuyasha had disappeared and they were glad otherwise things could have got quite nasty.

Night started to fall and Inuyasha returned and sat by the campfire. He ignored Sango and Miroku, who ignored him in return. Miroku could feel the heat of Sango's anger coming off her in waves and decided this was not the time to feel her up and risk getting beaten to death.

Kagome had still not returned.

They tried to stay awake until she returned but they ended up falling asleep, Sango's head on the monks shoulder.

Inuyasha fell asleep soon after. At around about 3am, Kagome walked into the camp. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying and she was exhausted to the point of nearly fainting, but she didn't rest. Instead she knelt beside her best friend and the monk and placed 4 letters onto their laps, one for each of them, one for Shippo when he returned, and one for Kouga.

She kissed them both gently on the cheek and smiled as Miroku's hand crawled up Sango's leg, which Kagome swatted away for her friends sake.

She collected some of the stuff she had to take back and went to leave. Halfway to the well she stopped and put her stuff down. With hot tears running down her face for the millionth time that day, she walked over to the sleeping hanyou. Bending down, she carefully undid the enchanted necklace around his neck, knowing that it was only she who could remove it. She put it on the ground beside him to do with it what he wanted.

"Now" she whispered "There is nothing connecting me to you."

And she left.

_A/N Hey just so you guys don't kill me, you need to remember that this story isn't supposed to be non stop funny and the next few chapters are quite serious! I'm sorry but I couldn't think of any other way to do it!_


	5. Goodbye

They all woke up at the same time that morning.

Sango jumped up and started yelling Kagome's name only to be stopped by Miroku who put a hand on her arm "Look" he said pointing to the envelopes on the ground.

He picked them up and handed Sango the one with her name on it.

Feeling numb inside, Sango took her letter and sat on a rock to read it.

Dear Sango

I'm so sorry for leaving you, my best friend but I just couldn't continue like this. You were the only one I could ever talk to here and I love you beyond words. Please keep Shippo and Miroku in line for me HAHA! I'm going to miss you so much, my hearts already aching. I'm sorry about the tears smudging the ink and I hope you can still read this!

Sango I have one favor to ask. Could you please give Kouga his letter, it contains something important. Just go into the forest and call him and say it's about me. He should still be there and he won't hurt you in any way, I promise.

I love you,

Kagome xoxoxoxo

P.S Remember when I brought my camera? I got the photos developed and here they are, so now you have no reason to forget me!

Sango burst into tears as she pulled out the photos of her and Kagome. They looked so happy and carefree.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Miroku had sat down on the ground beside the burnt out fire and opened his own letter.

Dear Miroku

Miroku, you have always been my favorite perverted monk and you always will be! Please look after Sango for me and understand that sometimes she just needs someone to talk to instead of someone to slap! Regardless of what I've always said, I DO love you and you are a great guy (even if your hand is attracted to every woman's butt!) and I've left you something that I know will come in use.

- He felt in the envelope and pulled out a beautiful gold ring with a gorgeous emerald on it –

I saw it in the shop and knew that it was right for you and Sango (or whoever the lucky girl may be; but we both know don't we?)

Lots of love,

Kagome xoxoxoxo

Miroku peered at the ring, his hands shaking. A tear slid down his face. Kagome always knew what was going on in his head, even he himself wasn't always sure. Somehow she had noticed his distress about wanting to give Sango a ring that WASN'T stolen like all his other possessions. He closed his fist tightly around it before putting it, along with the letter, in the velvet pouch he wore around his neck.

He saw that Sango had finished and went to hug her. She wrapped her arms around him, to his surprise and pleasure.

Nobody noticed Inuyasha as he picked up the necklace that had brought him so much pain and was the brunt of a lot of his anger.

Kagome had relinquished control over him. He realized that his hands were shaking and tried to force himself to stop.

He spotted Kikyo's soul searchers by the forest, gesturing to him. He got up and started walking in the opposite direction, towards the hot springs, with the enchanted necklace in his pocket.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Sango detangled herself from Miroku's embrace as she felt his hands drop to her waist and lower. "I've got to give Kouga his letter" she said thoughtfully "I wonder what is so important about it"

Miroku frowned "I don't think you should do that alone, it's too dangerous, especially since Kirara is with Shippo. How will you get there?"

"He's still in the forest and Kagome said that she's sure he wont hurt me and I don't think he will" she answered grabbing the letter and walking towards the forest.

"Ok but be back soon my darling!" Miroku said in a pitiful attempt to sound like his normal perverted self again.

Sango turned around and laughed as she walked backwards "Just because I let you hug me doesn't mean that I'm your darling! I'll slap you when I get back though!"

Miroku laughed. They both knew that the banter between them seemed a little weird without Kagome there to separate them, but Sango appreciated Miroku's attempt to make things seem normal.

The monk found himself watching Sango's hips as she walked and spent the rest of the time thinking thoughts that would have got him a lot worse punishment than a slap.

"Kouga!? Kou-u-u-u-uga?" Sango yelled as she wandered around the forest "Kagome wants me to give you something!"

He appeared from behind a tree as soon as he heard Kagome's name "Is she alright?"

Sango smiled nervously "Well she's not injured or anything but I think you should read this first."

She gave him the letter and walked back towards the paddocks but she hesitated and turned around.

"Kouga if you have any questions or need to talk to someone, you can talk to us. Well Miroku and I. We've never had anything against you and you've saved Kagome and brought her back to us so you can't be that bad."

Sango smiled at his confused expression and left to get back to the camp.

He sat down and opened the envelope.

Dear Kouga

I've decided to go back to my own time and stay there. It's the best decision for everyone and I've been thinking about it for quite awhile. I may not be able to return even if I wanted to because I left everything from this era here, except for your gift. I have a feeling that my friends may need your help soon, so please Kouga, help them if the occasion arises. I can't help but feel that our 'gangs' need to merge as that will be the only way to beat Naraku properly. You have been very kind to me and I love you though maybe not the way you want me to.

Take care and say hello to everyone for me!

Love,

Kagome

Something slipped out of the envelope and he bent to pick it up. It was a piece of the shard, the biggest piece, the one that she used to wear around her neck. He stared at it in wonder. Why didn't she give it to Inuyasha? He was probably the reason she left. He could never understand how somebody like her could love someone so…uncaring and crude.

'I may not be able to return...' he re-read and his heart seemed to miss a beat. Would he never see her again? This was all that insolent puppy's fault, he could tell. He growled in anger at the thought that one blind idiot could take Kagome away from all of them. He wanted Inuyasha's blood more than anything right now.


	6. Regret

(While Kouga was reading his letter)

Inuyasha sat in the hot spring, the warm water running over his body calming the raging anger he felt inside. It wasn't towards Kagome that his anger was directed, it was at himself. Once again his stubbornness and unwillingness to share his feelings had brought him pain. It took all his control not to rip out his own heart just to stop it from aching.

Kagome was right he was an idiot, he was a bastard and he was love sick. But not for Kikyo. He knew a long time ago that he no longer loved Kikyo like he thought he did 50 yrs ago. The only reason he seemed to be obsessed with her was the fact that with Kikyo, all the hard yards had been done. He had already confessed his love for her back when he could still reveal a little bit of his heart. With her he was on safe ground. He offered his heart to her in the hope of regaining his faith in love and the ability to let others in. When Kikyo shot him with her arrow, all that was lost. His faith in love was lost. That's why he could never tell Kagome just how much she meant to him. The fear of rejection, of betrayal held him back. His parents, the only ones that loved him, died, his brother constantly tries to kill him and then the woman he loved shot him with an arrow; is it any wonder I'm so screwed up? Inuyasha thought bitterly.

With Kagome he loved her too much to enable himself to get close. If she turned against him it would be the final straw, so he acted as though he didn't give a damn about anything. But with Kikyo he didn't have to appear tough and uncaring because she knew what he was like before he had let the part of his heart that could love, die. He was a coward when it came to sharing his thoughts. But he was an even bigger coward when it came to affairs of the heart.

He gave a cold, angry burst of laughter at the irony of it all. His lack of faith in love was what had taken the only girl he had ever really wanted, and pushed her as far away from him as possible.

But he could change. No, he WOULD change…for her. For Kagome.

15 MINUTES LATER

He was standing beside the well, practicing what he was going to say to her. He had never been so nervous in his life. He took a deep breath and jumped into the well. There was no blue light, nothing.

"No" he whispered jumping out to retry. Over and over again he jumped in and out.

Exhausted, the hanyou finally stopped and knelt in the middle of the well, his head in his hands as silent tears fell down his cheeks.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

When Sango had returned she asked Miroku if he's seen Inuyasha.

"No, although I don't really care…how was Kouga?" Miroku asked as he put back whatever he was fiddling with into his velvet pouch.

"It was fine. I gave him it and left. I wonder how he's going to react to it though" she answered slightly distracted.

Miroku saw her squint behind him, into the setting sun "Miroku, is that Inuyasha?"

He turned to see the hanyou stumbling towards them.

There was something very sinister about the way he was walking. His head was low, his back was hunched over and he looked like his legs were about to give way any second.

"Inuyasha?" Miroku yelled to him.

They both gasped as he passed through the tree shadow and into the last bit of light. His silver hair was streaked with blood and his clothes were in tatters and also drenched in blood. Miroku ran forward to catch him as he toppled over, all grudges forgotten.

Sango screamed in horror as she saw his hands and Miroku winced. His claws were broken and ripped, that's where most of the blood must have come from. He didn't seem to realize the extent of his injuries and his expression was scarily blank and devoid of emotion.

Sango grabbed some cloth and as she and Miroku wrapped his hands up she asked him gently what had happened.

"The well…" he whispered "It's not working. I need to get to her…tell her…I'm sorry."

Sango glanced at Miroku and realized that he had come to the conclusion. Kagome must have left the shards behind and that caused the well to close.

"Oh Inuyasha…" Sango sighed, her heart hurting for him. She had never seen him so helpless before.

When they had finished treating Inuyasha wounds, they let him sleep.

"Miroku" Sango whispered as she leant her head into his shoulder, exhausted after the long day "What are we going to do about Inuyasha?"

Miroku put his arm around her although he was careful to leave his hand resting on her shoulder and resisted the urge to move lower "I don't know Sango. I think we need to find a way to get Kagome back here. It's only a matter of time before the final fight with Naraku and he needs to be ready for that."

"I think Kagome may have planned for Kouga to join us" Sango said thoughtfully, battling to keep her eyes open.

"Why do you think that?" he asked.

"It's just something that Kagome would do" she yawned.

SLAP. Miroku winced and looked at his hand in disbelief.

"I swear Sango! My hand has a mind of its own!"

Sango shook her head at him and got into her sleeping bag "You just ruined a nice moment Miroku; I might have been willing to kiss you if you just hadn't…"

Sango turned with her back to him so that he didn't see her teasing smile. Miroku's eyes widened at the comment and got down on his knees beside her.

"Sango I can change!" he cried to her as the thought of kissing her flashed through his mind.

She turned and he saw her evil smile "Go to bed you hentai!"

Miroku glared at her, trying to look angry "That was cruel Sango. Using a mans hopes against him for your own enjoyment."

"Such is the way" Sango laughed.

Miroku's face cleared, he loved to hear Sango laugh. He unconsciously touched the pouch around his neck; feeling for the beautiful ring that he hoped would come into use soon.


	7. Poetry and Sensitivity

_A/N Wow this has been a hard chapter for me and I will probably have to re-write it. I know its quite short but I've written the next one so you wont complain! I had originally not had this chapter and instead lots of flashbacks later on but I decided that that was way too confusing. So I've put this chapter in between the ones I just wrote, in hope that it carries the story on smoothly. Review and tell me what you think!_

The sound of crunching leaves woke up Sango and she looked around the camp, to find Kouga making his way over to them. Even from this distance she could see the fire in his eyes. "Uh-oh" she whispered under her breath, she should have seen this coming.

She jumped up to stand in front of him before he could pounce of the still sleeping hanyou.

"Kouga, don't!" She said quietly trying to meet his angry eyes.

"Why the hell not? He hurt Kagome, like always and expects me to do nothing?" he growled pushing her aside.

"Don't touch her" Miroku said jumping up to stand beside Sango, blocking his path. He looked quite pissed off.

"Move…outta…my…way MONK!" he growled even louder.

"No, we can't let you fight him" Sango said angrily "We're just as upset as you are, Kouga. But would Kagome ever forgive you if she learned that you killed Inuyasha when he was in this state?"

"Kagome's not coming back, thanks to that insolent pup. What do you mean? What state is he in?" He then asked, curious.

They told him what had happened, in hope to appeal to the side that Kagome had always been met with, the softer side.

He laughed but even Sango and Miroku could detect a trace of bitterness. They knew that he would understand. He still wanted to kill the mutt but the least he could do was let him recover. He'd get no pleasure in killing Inuyasha when he couldn't fight back.

"Fine" Kouga said turning to leave "But I'll see you when he's strong enough to fight back."

They watched him leave.

"I think we'll see him when Inuyasha is strong enough to fight, but not for the reason he wants" Miroku said.

Sango nodded "We know that the fight with Naraku is coming closer, as soon as we find him, and we're so close. Kouga hates Naraku far more than Inuyasha and he would be the first on his list to kill."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kouga was sitting on the top of the hill looking over the beautiful lake that the rivers ran off, while his pack resting at the bottom wondering what had cause their leader so much pain.

As much as he hated to admit it, he could understand what Inuyasha was feeling. He knew that the arrogant pup was as hot headed as they came, and that he and Kagome were forever fighting. He also knew that Inuyasha loved Kagome however much the stupid mutt denied it.

Stupidity, arrogance and love were not a good mix. Inuyasha had managed to push away the one person who loved him because he was afraid of his own feelings.

The worst thing was that he knew that Kagome loved Inuyasha, though why she did, he would never understand. Kouga couldn't let his own jealousy hurt the woman he had such strong feelings for…unfortunately. It's not the way honorable men (wolves?demons?) acted and he WAS a prince after all. He laughed softly, amazed at his feelings of empathy towards the mutt he hated. He just kept surprising himself with his sensitivity since Kagome had come into his life. He just hoped that he wouldn't find himself writing poetry and crying at the beautiful sunsets. No, he thought with the urge to laugh, if it came to that, he would happily let Inuyasha kill him.


	8. A Mothers' Eye See's All

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha however much I wish that I did!**

3 months later

Mrs. Higurashi was worried about her daughter. The first week she'd returned, she had cried herself to sleep every night. Although Kagome insisted that she had stopped, every now and then she would wake up to hear a smothered sob coming from her daughters' room.

Kagome refused to talk about what had happened but she guessed it was something to do with the silver-haired young man with the adorable ears. What was he name, she wondered. Oh yes! That was it, it was Inuyasha.

Call it what you will but Mrs. Higurashi knew that it must have been her mother's instinct that warned her about that boy.

She'd seen the way his eyes followed her daughter around the room. She'd noticed that Kagome was never in her own time longer than 3 days without a visit from him. Well, until now. She didn't know the exact details but her sharp motherly eyes picked up that Kagome was no longer wearing the necklace with the jewel shard. She wondered whether what had happened was more than just a mere falling out. She knew that her daughter had a tendency to do things without fully thinking them through and worried about the consequences her actions would have.

The doorbell snapped Mrs. Higurashi out of her daydream and she hurried to the door.

She smiled to the person standing outside the door but she inwardly groaned "Hi Hojo! Are you here to see Kagome?"

The young man nodded eagerly "She's been back at school for awhile now, but I always seem to just miss her."

She smiled "She actually not feeling well. You know with the…um…hypothermia and all…"

Kagome came up beside her, her appearance contradicting the fact she had hypothermia. She was wearing an oversized t-shirt, short shorts and eating from a large tub of ice cream with a dessert spoon "Hey Hojo."

Mrs. Higurashi watched the boys eyes light up and felt sorry for him "I'll leave you two alone" she said excusing herself.

"Wow" he looked her up and down "I would never have thought you had hypothermia."

Kagome giggled nervously "Uh yeah…well it comes and goes…ANYWAY …" she looked at Hojo expectantly.

Hojo blushed "Oh yeah. I was just wondering if you wanted to catch up over some lunch or something."

Kagome liked Hojo. Not in the way he thought she did, but she thought he was quite sweet. She decided that would stop coming up with excuses and illnesses and she surprised herself by agreeing.

"I'll just get changed" she shouted over her shoulder as she rushed to her room to get some suitable clothes on.

15 minutes later Kagome was sitting in the mall, listening to Hojo talk about his new spot on the soccer team. Well she looked like she was listening but really her thoughts were on Inuyasha.

She felt bad. Not just bad but really guilty. She couldn't help but wonder whether leaving the necklace with Kouga was the right thing.

This, Kagome thought bitterly, is what happens when you do something in the heat of the moment. What she'd written in Sango's letter was true. She had been thinking about leaving the feudal era for a while but she hadn't planned to seal off the well. That decision was made by the angry, hurt Kagome.

She'd been thinking about this for awhile now and had even jumped into the well in the second month, to see if it still worked. It hadn't.

Her mum told her that she could still hear her crying in the early hours of the morning. Although she denied it, the truth was that she was. But they were tears of regret, she wished that maybe she hadn't been so harsh to the hot headed idiot. She had just left without a final word or letter.

That didn't mean that she didn't still feel angry towards him but, being the kind hearted person that she was, she just wished that she hadn't done it so abruptly.

He probably doesn't even care, she thought to herself, scowling.

"Are you alright Kagome?" Hojo said anxiously, breaking through her haze of bitterness.

"Yeah, I'm just…uh cold" she said smiling sheepishly at the white lie.

"Oh of course" he said pulling off his jacket and wrapping it around her "There you go."

"Thanks Hojo" she said.

"Hey do you want to go to the hot pools? That would make you feel better wouldn't it?"

Actually that was exactly where she would like to go at the moment so she beamed at him "I'd love to! Can we just drop by my place and I'll get my bikini."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome got out of the big pool and sighed in pleasure as she sank into the hot water of the smaller spa's, her mind flashing back to the last time she'd gone to the hot springs with Sango. Tears welled up in her eyes and she smiled at the memory of her best friend. Hojo was sitting beside her, staring at her bikini. He'd been doing this for the last 20 minutes so she chose to just ignore it until he pulled himself together. The necklace around her neck was feeling warm, but she thought it was just the water.

It had been like this since they'd got her bikini from her house. She ignored it just like she did with Hojo but found it getting warmer and warmer.

Suddenly a terrifying feeling came over her and wave after wave of panic washed over her body. She clutched the pendant in terror. What was happening to her? She jumped out of the pool and grabbed Hojo's jacket and wrapped it around her before sprinting out of the pool gates and to her house which was luckily only a block away. Hojo had followed her "Kagome! What is it?"

"I'm sorry Hojo" she said panting and trying to ignore the hotness of the pendant "I don't feel very well. Bye, thanks for a lovely time!"

She ran inside, leaving a confused Hojo. Then he grinned. So she had a LOVELY time did she? Not just a nice time but a LOVELY time? Yea-yah Hojo man, he thought to himself, walking back to the pools, she's fallen for you big time!

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome ran into her room and tried to calm herself. The waves of panic had gone for now but the pendant was still hot. It wasn't burning into her or anything but it was still too hot to be normal.

She collapsed onto the ground as a stab of pain went through her stomach. She felt like she was bleeding heavily but when she looked at her stomach there was nothing there. Then, in her head, she saw a horrible scene full of blood and bodies. She gasped in pain as she experienced another feeling of someone stabbing her in the kidneys and twisting the blade. "Kouga!" she whimpered.

_A/N Well guys, this has been my favorite chapter to write so far so I hope you enjoyed it just as much! Please if you did then REVIEW!_


	9. Take Me

**Disclaimer: I'm not sure how often I have to do this but I DON'T OWN INUYASHA AND CO……..unfortunately**

"Kouga" she whimpered. She was feeling his pain, seeing him be killed; she couldn't just stand here while that happened!

She got up slowly and stumbled to the well. She fell into it, knowing that she had to go and help Kouga. As soon as she saw the bright blue light, the pained expression disappeared leaving instead a look of utmost determination.

She could hear the screams and smell the blood of the fight which must have been based around the well. She quickly climbed up, not worrying about her clothing. The she saw the bow and arrows lying beside the well and a great beast looming over Kouga, who lay at least 300 meters away from her, too far for her to run to help him and too far for her to get a perfect shot. The steely determination returned and she picked up the bow and an arrow.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha looked through the blood dripping down his face to where Kouga was.

"No!" he cried as the beast loomed over his comrade, ready to rip out his heart and eat it.

He started to run but knew that he wouldn't get there in time. The beast's claws raked down Kouga's chest, blood spurting everywhere. But it didn't go any deeper.

An arrow had whizzed through the thick air and hit with deadly accuracy right into the beasts left eye and out the right eye. It was dead, the arrow having pierced the brain.

Inuyasha looked in the direction of where the arrow had come from and his breath caught.

"Kagome…" he had never seen her look so fierce or determined.

Seeing her had put him in a daze and he didn't even notice the Youkai that swung his sword at him. But Kagome did and she shot an arrow right through his heart. This brought him back to reality and he got back to the fight at hand, he'd speak with her later.

Kagome was glad that Inuyasha carried on with the fight instead of coming to see her, they would have time to talk later.

She ran over to where Kouga was laying "Oh Kouga!"

"Kagome" he said putting a hand on the side of her face as if to make sure she was real "You're back."

She was crying all of a sudden "I felt that you needed me. Now shut up because I need to get you out of here and over to Kaede."

She could have sworn that he chuckled but he put up no resistance as she lifted him to lean on her as she walked. He was so heavy and the blood was pouring out…she couldn't take him the whole way. That's when Sesshomaru appeared and took Kouga and her on his cloud and to the hut.

He must have come for the fight, she thought as she watched him return to the battleground.

"Kagome! I thought that you'd…" the old woman exclaimed

"Not right now! Look after Kouga please!" she said hurriedly and ran back to join the bloody battle.

She was right where she belonged now and she had to help her friends.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome had no idea where the urge to fight to the death came from but as she sprinted back, her aim was deadly accurate and her arrows killed effectively.

A part of Kagome's mind that didn't want anything to do with her killing spree, mused over how odd she must look wearing a revealing bikini, a sports jacket, handling a bow and arrow whilst blood was spurted onto her.

She missed one and would have had her head taken off if Miroku hadn't jumped in and swung his sword into the youkai's back, killing him instantly.

"Nice to see you Lady Kagome" he yelled at her with a flash of a grin, before decapitating another demon.

She smiled at him and sent an arrow straight into the brain of a youkai behind Miroku "That's pay back" she yelled.

She spotted Sango and they exchanged smiles. Sesshomaru was battling 4 youkai's at a time with what looked like ease but Kagome saw the blood and injuries he had obtained.

One, two, three arrows hit their target and three were down on the ground. He looked at her, thanking her with his eyes, and then started on another group rushing towards him.

It was long and bloody but the war was finally over. Naraku was dead and so were his minions. But they didn't look that much better and with their injuries, in a matter of hours, they could end up the same way Naraku did.

------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome watched over her sleeping friends. She wasn't nearly as badly injured as they were. They had refused to get any rest until they had talked to her so she got Kaede to give them all a shot of morphine from the pack she had left behind. There had been a lot of deaths from their side, luckily that did not include her closest friends but she knew that Kouga's pack had lost a few. There were others that she hadn't seen before and guessed that they were Kouga's friends or Sango's.

Kouga didn't look very well. He had lost too much blood.

She was confused about the relationship between Kouga and Inuyasha but she knew that it would all be explained in time. She just wanted to get a chance to thank him before he…IF he died.

Tears ran down her face as she stroked Kouga's cold cheek and felt his uneven, rasping breaths on her hand. She always seemed to be thanking him for saving their lives, even though he claimed to hate Inuyasha. She wished she could give him something in return.

Kouga didn't deserve to die; it was her fault that he was here because she'd asked him to be here if her friends needed him.

If he lived, she would go with him if he wanted her to. She knew that she loved Inuyasha but she loved Kouga also, though not in the same way. She loved Kouga as much as a she could without it being anything more than friendship. If she had to live with him and be his mate to repay him for sacrificing his life for them, she would do it without a second thought.

She was still unsure about Inuyasha's feelings towards her but she guessed that he would have Kikyo back with his wish and not want her.

Please, she found herself praying to no one in particular, please just don't let any of them die. Take me if you have to.


	10. A Higher Power

-She wants to give up her life for her friends- a woman in light blue, flowing robes said calmly as she observed the scene below her.

She didn't speak aloud but when you were in a place like this, you didn't need to. The things they could hear talking were their inner voices.

-If she is willing to sacrifice herself, she should have the option- a man said breezily in a deep voice that sounded completely neutral.

-We have been watching her for over 2 years and that is all you can say?- the woman breathed in surprise.

-We have done our job. She has arrived this far, we have left her weapon for her whenever she needed it, it is now time for her to make her own decisions-

-But she doesn't realize that. This is just a devastated girl we are talking about here- she was getting more and more agitated. She could no longer pretend to be all high and mighty and neutral, not when it came to Kagome.

The pair watched as Kagome cried over her friends. The plan was that the girl Sango, Kouga, Inuyasha and the little boy would die and that Kagome would live to restore the feudal era back to normalcy. But the woman had seen a change in the plans. Things that were once clear and obvious had started to blur, the instructions were no longer definite.

-That wolf demon, I don't think that this is his time- the man said startling the woman

-What do you mean?-

-I can see that he will have a great part in what happens next. He will be our next subject…if he survives that is-

He watched her as she cupped her hands over the body of the young man, hesitating with indecision.

-The wolf demon is inching closer and closer to death. You need to make a decision before his time is up- the man said with a hint of a smile in his voice, he could always tell what his partner was going to do.

She smiled and breathed into her cupped hands before she then dipped her hands into the swirling mist that surrounded the group.

--------------------------------------------------------

Kagome started out of her slumber as she heard a quick intake of breath.

"Kouga! Oh Kouga…"she whispered as she leant over him.

She pressed a hand to his cheek and his eyes fluttered open "Kagome…"

She smiled weakly at him and he tried to return the smile. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Inuyasha standing beside her, his face creased with worry.

Kouga managed a chuckle "Inuyasha…we did well…"

Inuyasha grinned "We sure did. Now shut up and leave my girl alone so you can recover."

"Piss off…mutt" he grinned, putting his hand over hers, which remained on his cheek, and squeezed it "I'll see you in the morning."

Kagome waited until his breathing had slowed and she knew he was asleep.

"Your girl?" she said curiously to Inuyasha.

He looked at her in an odd way and took her hand. She couldn't remember him ever doing something like that so she offered no resistance as he took her outside.

She spotted the blood weeping from one of his various wounds "Inuyasha you have to get back into bed…"

"I have to do something more important first" he said putting a finger over her mouth to quiet her.

She shivered at the feeling of him touching her cold lips.

"We both know what an idiot I've been" he said glaring at her as she started to voice her agreement "But you don't know what the past 3 months have been like for me."

This comment silenced her and she studied his face. His face showed his sleep deprivation and anxiety, it made him look more mature and grown up but also sad. She hadn't realized how much her leaving had affected him, but seeing him now brought the realization crashing home.

"When you left I thought about all the things I had done and said to you. It takes a while for 50 years of bitterness to disappear and I started to take it out on you, which was wrong," he looked very nervous now but she refrained from helping him, he needed to do this "When I realized I couldn't bring you back I…I went a little crazy I guess."

She gasped. She didn't expect this.

"I wrecked and exhausted my body in an effort to get back to you and when that didn't work, I fell into depression. We heard that Naraku was going to attack and Kouga joined us. He said that you wanted him to help us and he knew that I wasn't up to it."

Inuyasha still couldn't believe how he could be so wrong about a person. Kouga had seen the way he was after Kagome had left and laughed in his face. But then when they had been told about the planned attack, he had come to pull him out of his pit of despair.

He could still remember what it was that Kouga had said to him "Do you know how much Kagome would hate me if I let her man kill himself with self-pity?"

It was an odd relationship between him and Kouga, but it was a strong one. They understood one another, finally, and came to the conclusion they were pretty similar.

"I see what you meant about Kouga, he is a good guy."

He was silent. She was pretty sure that he hadn't brought her out here just to tell her that she was right about the wolf, and waited for him to get on with it.

When he met her eyes, she was taken aback to see tears in his eyes "And then I saw you with that bow and arrow and I couldn't believe it. I couldn't believe that you were back."

It was only when she felt a hot tear slide down her own cheek that she knew she was crying.

"I love you Kagome. I knew it back when I first met you but I couldn't bring myself to say, but when you left was when I realized just how much I loved you. I would do anything for you" he said looking away.

Why wasn't he looking at her? He had just confessed his love for her and yet he wouldn't make eye contact with her, she couldn't understand it.

"Oh Inuyasha…"

Look at me! she screamed in her head.

"I love you too." she said desperately wondering if he had been lying and that's why he couldn't look at her.

His head shot up "You do?"

She looked at him in amazement "Of course I do! You know that don't you?"

"I thought that…since the fight before…"

"You're an idiot" she giggled and she stared in wonder and the brilliant grin that appeared on his face.

He was blushing just as much as she was and she knew that she would have to be the one to take the next step.

She cupped his face in her hands and gently pressed her mouth to his, wrapping her arms around his neck. She could feel his shock but he very quickly got over it. He slid his arms around her waist as he deepened the kiss, smiling as she gasped. He was determined to make her first kiss as 'memorable' as possible.

"Well, my lovely Kagome what is that STUNNING costume you are wearing?"

They must have woken everyone up because there was Miroku, Sango and numerous others standing there watching them.

Kagome and Inuyasha broke apart, both of them blushing deeply. Inuyasha looked down at her half naked body.

At the same time Inuyasha and Sango yelled out "You pervert!"

Sango smacked Miroku over the head while Inuyasha tried to cover Kagome up with his (over-cloak thing).

"What ARE you wearing?" Inuyasha asked, growling as other men came out to see the 'costume'.

"It's a bikini" Kagome laughed "I'm sorry, I had to get here in a hurry."

"Oh I don't mind" Inuyasha grinned, whispering hotly in her ear "I just would prefer that you didn't wear it when there are guys standing here gawking at you. You're mine now!"

They were about to kiss again when something green and sparkly caught her eye.

She ran to Sango, ignoring a rather annoyed hanyou and grabbed her friends hand "Oh Sango!"

On her friends left hand was a very familiar beautiful gold ring with an emerald jewel.

Sango laughed and threw her arms around her friend and they danced together in a circle as Sango let her know all the juicy details.

Miroku had joined Inuyasha at this point.

"You're fiancé and your engagement seem to be more important than another kiss with me at the moment" Inuyasha huffed half heartedly, trying to be annoyed at the two young women.

Miroku nodded "Do you think Kagome could get Sango a costume like that?"

SMACK.

_A/N__ Well, well, well, we've come to the last chapter! WOOT WOOT! Personally I love the way the story went and ended (I was a bit worried at first) and if you didn't like it well you should have reviewed and TOLD ME! I actually had a completely different ending in my head but I like this one better. Oh and don't worry about Kouga, I have another story for him on the way…_

_P.S I know that Shippo isn't featured in this story but I had no real place for him because he had too much of a hold over Kagome. f you want an explanation, he was injured in one of the battles and had to stay at a village to be healed. He found a family he liked and decided to stay and visit Kagome every once and a while. There!_


End file.
